


You're Mine

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [4]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Im sorry for length anon, Less than a drabble, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anonymous on Tumblr.</p><p> Aleks has been known to do random acts of cuddling or kissing, but its especially annoying when James is trying to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Authors Note: Original Prompt: " Novahd: Aleks coming behind James in the office and wrapping his arms around his waist and nipping at James neck. Claiming that "you're mine" " Thank you anon! :D

 

 "James." Aleks said quietly, walking into the office. He walked behind James and wrapped his arms around the waist of his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck. 

 It was a Friday night, and James had to stay late to finish editing. Aleks didn't have a ride home, because everyone wanted to go home themselves. James had agreed, but he wasn't leaving just yet.

 "You're mine" Aleks mumbled, kissing his neck. James stopped his clicking and turned around slightly to see him.

 "What are you doing?" 

 "You're mineee." Aleks repeated again, his eyes closing. 

 James smiled a bit to himself. He turned back around and continued to try and hurry up with finishing this stupid editing. 

 However, Aleks continued to kiss up and down James' neck, sending tingling sensations throughout his body. This made it really hard to work, he'd much rather be at his house, cuddling with his boyfriend, or doing something _else_.

 James closed the screen to his laptop and turned around, pulling Aleks into his lap, bridal style. Aleks jumped a bit at the sudden movement but eventually cuddled up in his arms.

 

 "You're mine, asshole."

 


End file.
